Destiny Calls
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: A/U:B/V, K/CC, K/18 & J/M~Frieza has slowly been conquering the four galaxies, adding even Earth to his collection. Now the fate of the universe rests in the hands of Prince Vegeta, his guards; Kakarott & Jianu, and the entire saiya-jin race!
1. Chapter 1 The Prince's Elite

Destiny Calls

_Chapter 1 - _The Prince's Elite

Here we go again minna! Due to FF.net's new policy, I'm having to repost. _ Minus the lemony goodness of course, and all my reviews! Wah!!!!! *falls to the floor, screaming and kicking* It's not faaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiirrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In case you missed it in the summary, this is an alternate universe. In this world, Jianu is a saiya-jin the same age as Kakarott(Goku) and Kakarott is born with a much higher power-level. Eventually most of the Z gang will show up and there will be some romance: K/C, B/V, & J/M. If you can't guess those three couples you'll just have to wait to find out who they are! Many characters will be OOC, but what can I say? This is an AU fic after all. If you want to know more about Jianu go to my webpage!

'I'm gonna be late!' Jianu fretted as she ran at full speed through the twisting corridors of the palace, pulling her armor and gloves on as she went. The auburn-haired elite saiya-jin girl usually cut things close, but this was even closer than she liked. Catching sight of the figure who had just appeared ahead of her she called out, "Kakarott!" The spiky haired boy slowed just enough for her to catch up. "You over-sleep too?"

"Yah, of all the days . . ." 

Jianu nodded, today was the day that the prince would choose his personal elite team and the two of them were up for consideration. Both she and Kakarott were elite warriors, age twelve. The prince was thirteen. There would be eight chosen in all and wouldn't you know, they were running late. 

"If I miss out on this oniichan will never let me hear the end of it. Not to mention Otousan, Okaasan, and Turles," Kakarott worried.

"My 'kaasan would never forgive me for missing out either." Naturally being elite children, their parents were elite fighters too. Kakarott's father Bardock and uncle *Tamanegi were both in the King's personal team. And his mother Kiichigo along with Jianu's mother **Yashi were on the Queen's. In other words, they were expected to be there, on time and succeed in impressing their prince. Not an easy task. Reaching the main arena, the two kids slipped inside just as the king's right hand man Zorn addressed the crowd.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we cousin?" Turles whispered.

"They probably over-slept again," Radditz teased. The two kids blushed bright red, they deserved every jibe. Over-sleeping on a day this important!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta-Ou and Anzu-Ouhi smiled down at their son as he glared across the assembled elites. The boy was thrilled about today's events, but wasn't letting it show. Just as a prince should be. Vegeta-Ou stepped onto the dais and addressed the crowd of around fify warriors. "As you all know, you are here today so that my son can choose his own elite team. Each of you will face my elites in combat and he shall chose from those of you who survive." Saiya-jin tradition stated that the heir to the throne's elite team must be stronger than the current King or Queen's since the heir had to be stronger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh no, that means I'll probably have to fight Otousan!' Kakarott `pathed to Jianu, she gave him a sympathetic look. Bardock had trained both his sons and knew all their moves. It would take everything they had to beat the King's elite. They had decades of experience, so Kakarott and Jianu would need all their cunning, power, and luck today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The King's elite came into the arena, all familiar faces to Kakarott and Jianu: Bardock, Toma, Totepo, Panboukin, Zorn, Tamanegi, ***Zukkini, ****Jagaimo, and *****Kurumi. In the stands, Jianu could make out some of the Queen's elite, her own mother Yashi, Kakarott and Radditz's mother Kiichigo, and Toma's mate Ceripa. Her mother gave her a wink of encouragement. Each elite called out a name and the fight's began. Nine simultaneous matches, over and over as the King's elite made short work of the younger warriors. They were halfway through and only seven candidates had succeeded in winning. Jianu didn't visibly cringe when Toma called her name, but she sure felt like it. A vicious wave of terror was clawing at her belly as she walked over to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta-Ou blinked in surprise, what was a girl doing here? The Kings and Princes of Vegeta-sei always had all-male teams while the Queens and Princesses had all-female. He almost spoke out when his mate interrupted him. 'There's no rule against her being here. Vegeta might not choose her even if she succeeds. Besides, she's just a child and lacks the experience needed to win.' He nodded in agreement, she would probably lose. The girl couldn't be more than twelve years old. She couldn't possibly defeat Toma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakarott meanwhile, had his own problems, his worst nightmare was occurring. To reach his goal he had to defeat his father! 'Maybe I should have stayed in bed.'

March 27, 2001

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Tamanegi - onion  
**~Yashi - coconut  
***~Zukkini - zucchini  
****~Jagaimo - potato  
*****~Kurumi - walnut

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


	2. A Message from the Author

Well, with the formatting problems out of the way, I thought I'd make a little note.  I'll be restoring the chapters one a week, until I've caught up.  If you're a fan of any of my other works here's the URL:  http://www.db-asylum.com/lemons_yaoi.htm

Quite frankly, I'm totally pissed that I have to edit my work just because parents can't monitor their children and expect others to do it for them.  It also goes directly against FF.net's own motto:  Unleash your imagination and free your soul.  Feh, how do you do that when you can't write as you feel fit!  *flicks tail in annoyance*  Oh well, I'll abide by the rules here and continue my un-edited works on my site.  At least there I really can unleash my imagination.

_Jeanne aka Murasaki Rose_


	3. Chapter 2 Like Father, Like Son: Like ...

Destiny Calls

_Chapter 2 - _Like Father, Like Son;_  
_Like Mother, Like Daughter

Okay, I've got the format problem fixed. Blech. Now onto the reviews!

Debido- I **can't** have the lemons anymore. If I keep them in here, someone with their underwear in a knot will turn me in and my account will be deleted. So, you'll just have to access those parts through my website.   
Tweetyboo- I'm glad you liked it the first time around, it's pretty much the same. But I'd love to hear your opinions on each chapter. Oh, I tried to access it but all I could do was download the original copies. Unfortunately, I can't delete anything off the old one or change the rating. All I could do was rescue it. _

'Maybe I should have stayed in bed,' Kakarott thought as he bowed to his father. He knew that Bardock would not hold back this time. Crouching down, he awaited the signal . . . now! Dashing forward, Kakarott met his father in the middle of the ring. A flurry of kicks and punches were exchanged before the boy was kicked across the ring. Kakarott growled when he landed, but Bardock was right there on top of him and after a few painful hits was sent flying once again . . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time, Jianu was having problems of her own. 'At least he's not making fun of me, like Jagaimo-san would,' she thought as she just barely blocked each of Toma's attacks. A powerful blow to her crossed arms sent her skidding across the ground. Her legs digging trenches as she went. "Kuso!" she snarled, jumping back to avoid his next attack . . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gathering ki in both hands, Kakarott prepared his attack while appearing to be out of control. Battered, bruised, and exhausted he knew that if he screwed this up it was all over. In an instant he righted himself and blasted at Bardock. Bardock blocked the attack but not his son, Kakarott had followed his ki blast and attacked just as his father recovered. Getting past Bardock's guard, Kakarott pressed his advantage, managing to get behind his father and lock his arms. Despite being half Bardock's size, the hold he had on his father denied Bardock the leverage he needed to break free. The ten count was made and Kakarott released his father. They bowed to each other and Bardock smiled proudly at his son.

"Well done, Kakarott."

A huge smile spread across his face, "Arigato gozaimasu Otousan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jianu yiped as a bolt of energy just barely missed her backside. Toma had her on the run now, not giving her a chance to think or prepare her own attack. 'Which is the whole point. What enemy would give me time to prepare? If I can't beat him like this then I can't protect my prince.' There was only one thing she could do to possibly win, but it was a long shot. She'd never tried it before and wasn't sure it would work. Still dodging Toma's attacks, Jianu began gathering ki in her right hand. A few seconds later, a green baseball-sized sphere appeared in her hand. "Nichibotsu Tama!!" she cried, turning and hurling the ki sphere at the stunned elite warrior.

Toma was amazed to say the least. 'When did she learn that?!' he thought, raising his arms in an attempt to block it. He knew it wouldn't work, the Nichibotsu Tama had been created by her mother Yashi. It was unblockable. Your only hope was that you were strong enough to survive it. BOOM!!!! The attack hit hard, throwing Toma to the ground and dazing him. Jianu shot forward and placed her boot on his neck as he struggled to consciousness. When he shook the fog from his head, the first thing he saw was her smiling face. He smirked up at her, before closing his eyes and nodding at her. She removed her foot and Toma got to his feet. "Chip off the old block," he said affectionately. Jianu was beaming from both the compliment and the win. Now it was up to the prince.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Vegeta eyed the candidates closely. He already knew who half his team would be. Two of them he'd chosen the instant they had won. But his father might not approve of them. Vegeta was smart though and had already come up with a good argument for having them on his team. After a great deal of consideration he chose the remaining four. He hoped that he had chosen well, he'd never done this before so couldn't be sure. His mother had told him once that nothing is ever a certainty, that's what makes life so interesting. That wasn't helping him much here. Quickly he wrote down the names of his choices and handed the list to Nappa, his trainer and currently the only confirmed member of his elite team. Taking the list Nappa turned to the King and Queen for permission to begin reading. They nodded their heads and the entire arena grew still . . .

"Our prince has chosen the following elites to serve on his personal team: Radditz, Turles, Kakarott, Jianu, . . ." Nappa went on, but neither Kakarott or Jianu was listening anymore, they had done it! Nappa finished the list and now everyone waited for the King to give his approval. 

Vegeta-Ou was not entirely enthusiastic about his son's team choice. Two of them were younger than the prince and one was the little female! "I agree with most of your choices . . ."

'Here it comes . . .' Vegeta knew which ones his father was concerned with.

" . . . but I will not approve _two_ underage and inexperienced soldiers."

Jianu and Kakarott quailed inwardly, the king didn't approve of them!

Squaring his shoulders, the young prince gazed steadily at his father, "Those two defeated warriors with decades of experience. If they are that good now, just think of how much better they will be when they are adults."

This surprised Vegeta-Ou, his son was right. The two children showed incredible potential and they had defeated warriors with numerous battle experiences. "Very well, you may have them too."

Vegeta smiled, "Arigato gozaimasu, Otoussama," he said, bowing respectfully to his father. At this the entire arena burst into a deafening applause.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_There was a huge celebration party afterwards with lots of drinking and loud off-key singing. This meant though that three people were not in attendance._

Vegeta was bored. Nothing new there, but this time it was mainly because he wasn't allowed to come to a party that was being held to honor _his_ elite soldiers. It wasn't fair! 'Just because I'm not an adult. Ke. I'm old enough to choose my own warriors, but not old enough for this.' He began pacing about his room. Life could be so unfair. It was on probably his hundredth time across his room when he realized something. If _he_ wasn't old enough then that meant that . . . Running to his terminal, Vegeta quickly sent two messages off.

Not two minutes later, there was an almost hesitant knock at his door. "Come in."

"You sent for us, sire?" Jianu asked softly, Kakarott by her side. The two of them had been sitting in their own rooms, bored out of their minds when the summons had come. 

"I did. Shut the door." No sooner was it closed that the prince breathed a sigh of relief, causing the other two to stare at him somewhat confused. Vegeta grinned at them, "I take it your parent's made you stay in your rooms too?" Now had the three of them been adults, this might have seemed odd. But they were all kids and simply took this in stride.

"Hai. My parents said I was too young to attend, sire" Kakarott said wryly.

Jianu smiled, "My okaasan said the same to me, sire."

Vegeta grimaced, something didn't feel right and he knew exactly what it was. "Jianu. Kakarott. When it is just the three of us, in private situations like this . . . you will simply address me as Vegeta."

It suddenly dawned on the two elites the reason they had been summoned here. The prince was a boy their age, and he didn't just want them as his soldiers, he wanted them as his friends. "As you wish, Vegeta," they replied in unison their eyes sparkling with mischief. The three of them looked at one another and burst out laughing, marking the beginning of what would be a life-long friendship.

April 07, 2001

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!   
Comments, compliments, and creative criticism welcome!   
All flames will be laughed at maniacally.

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


	4. Chapter 3 Growing Pains

Destiny Calls  
Chapter 3 - Growing Pains

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Kakarott was awakened by his mother far earlier than he was used to being up. Adding to his confusion was the fact that his mother never woke him up. Both she and his father always left early to report to the King and Queen and he . . . Kakarott sat up abruptly as yesterday's events came rushing back. "I'm not late on my first day, am I?!" he yelled, panic entering his voice.

Kiichigo smiled at her youngest son, "Iie, I just thought you'd want breakfast first." Then she left the room so he could get dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later, he entered the kitchen only to find both of his parents and his older brother at the table. "Ohayo brat," Bardock greeted Kakarott as he sat down,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Otousan." Leaning over, he tried to see what his brother was studying so intently. "Whatchya got there, Oniichan?"

Radditz paused in his breakfast assault just long enough to answer, "New training and duty assignments. Haven't you looked at yours yet?"

Kakarott shook his head and dove into his own breakfast, eating just a little faster than normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With his stomach satisfied, Kakarott was now able to concentrate on more important things. Running to his room he went to his computer console and punched up his new assignments. It looked pretty much the same except that all of his teachers had changed, and his training time was much longer. His jaw hit the floor when he saw his new combat instructor. "Nappa?!! The Prince's trainer?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, when Prince Vegeta entered the training room he had to surpress a grin at the sight of his new training partners. Kakarott and Jianu looked like they were going to faint. The three of them had talked for hours the night before, learning much about each other, now it was time for them to learn to fight together. Placing his customary scowl on his face, Vegeta walked up to them and Nappa who was smirking. "Are we ready to begin Nappa?" The two high-strung elites jumped at the sound of his voice as Nappa assured him that they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well. At least they aren't quitters," Nappa admitted as he picked up the limp forms of the three young warriors. Though he hadn't expected Jianu and Kakarott to do as well as they had, he had been relentless with all three of his students. And though together they easily out-powered them, he still had no trouble defeating them all. His prince had fared the best and sported the least amount of injuries, but he had to admit that the two young elites hadn't exactly been pushovers. With his prince under one arm and Kakarott and Jianu under the other Nappa headed for the infirmary. Ceripa was already there, waiting for her mate to be released, when he strode in with his students.

She raised an eyebrow at the royal trainer, "So they gave you some new punching bags did they?"

"Heh. Yeah, but these two hit back. Almost as well as our prince," he replied as the doctors rushed to take the children from his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jianu woke groggy and disoriented, wondering where she was, 'Oh. I must be in one of the regeneration tanks,*' Her mother's face appeared in the little window, smiling at her as the fluid began to drain. Once the tank had drained, her mother opened the hatch and unhooked the monitors while Jianu removed the face mask. "Now I know why we do our training last," she told her mother as Yashi toweled her off.

"Saa," Kakarott agreed before his mother began drying his hair. "Okaasan!" he whined as she vigorously scrubbed his head dry.

Vegeta snickered, "Don't whine, Kakarott. It's beneath your status."

'Easy for you to say, your `Kaasan isn't trying to rub your head raw,' he `pathed to both Vegeta and Jianu who began giggling. Anzu smiled at her son knowing he was speaking telepathically to the other two. Nappa had given her a full report on their session and she was very pleased with the results.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking to her and her mate's chambers Anzu couldn't stop the triumphant smile that was coming over her features. She had been right, the two young elites and her son were becoming friends. The ouji was exhausted and had barely had the energy to eat and climb into bed. Entering her bedroom she saw her mate waiting for her.

Vegeta-Ou took note of the look on her face and snorted, "Well, how did they do?"

"Didn't Nappa tell you?"

"I'd rather hear it from you."

"Our son is completely worn out and has already developed a strong bond with the other two. Nappa informed me that they already think as a team. In other words . . ." she moved to wrap her arms around him, "you have nothing to worry about."

Vegeta sighed and kissed her, "Except that the girl will no longer be a possible mate later on."

"There are other elite females, itoushii."

"But none with such promise."

"True, but who knows what the future will bring."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years later . . .

"If one more foreign dignitary pinches my cheek . . ." Kakarott growled as they walked down the palace halls towards their training room.

"I know, I know," Jianu groaned in agreement as Vegeta chuckled. At fifteen years old, Jianu and Kakarott had yet to begin their final growth spurt**. This meant that they still looked about ten years old. Vegeta meanwhile had grown some in the past year and looked about fourteen, two years younger than his actual age of sixteen. This of course led many foreign dignitaries to believe that they were far younger than their actual age. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who's point-of-view you were looking from, there was a strict rule against blasting and/or punching dignitaries. Even if it was an insult. Reaching the training room, the trio spent the next several hours venting their frustrations out on each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was exhausted, he always was after training with Kakarott and Jianu. He really wanted nothing more than to eat and go to bed when the sound of his parent's voices reached him.

" . . . conquered another small backwater planet in the Giar system," his father was saying.

'Conquered?'

"Which one?" his mother asked.

"Tarna."

'Tarna conquered? But it's a protected planet! Who would dare?' Vegeta raged silently. It was against intergalactic law to interfere with the progress of young planets incapable of space travel. Planets such as these were to be left in isolation until they were able to make contact first. There were also stringent laws on trade and treaty agreements after that to protect them from becoming dependent on older planets.

"Frieza is growing bolder. Tarna is on the edge of our galaxy."

"So was Chikyuu."

Vegeta snarled and stormed into his room. Chikyuu had been conquered ten years ago. It too had been a young planet and it's people had yet to travel beyond their own solar system. Frieza had taken it with no trouble. The monster had slowly been conquering the west galaxy, and until then had remained out of the northern galaxy. Tarna made two. 'That monster is gaining a foothold in our galaxy!' Unfortunately, no one could stand against Frieza and his army, not now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakarott scowled at the message on his screen. Frieza had conquered Tarna. How much longer before the tyrant came for the rest of them? His army was said to be undefeatable. Kakarott grinned though when he read the sentence at the end of the message. 'We increase the pace of our training, starting tomorrow.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frieza. The name alone made Jianu shake with rage. He was the reason her father was dead. Her father had once been in the King's elite. Eight years ago, they had been investigating some strange activity on a moon in one of their allies orbit, when they had run into Frieza's Ginyu Force. After losing many of his best soldiers, the King had been forced to retreat. But the Ginyu Force had not let up on them. Jianu's father, who had been the elite commander, brought up the rear, making sure that every man and woman made it to safety. As the King's pod lifted off, the Ginyu captain had leveled a killing blast at it. Seeing this, Jianu's father had gotten between it and his king, but had been disintegrated by the blast. 'Otousan, I will avenge your death.'

May 02, 2001

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~ There are several names used for these things. The U.S. dub calls them rejuvenation tanks, rejuvenators, or isolation chambers, and may have called them regeneration tanks. I'm not sure on that last one but I like it the best. The manga simply calls them medical machines.

**~ Based on how Goku aged throughout Dragon Ball. He didn't grow significantly until sometime between the ages of 15-18 while he was training under Kami-sama. Before that he looked like he was ten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 4 It's Only Routine

Destiny Calls - Chapter 4 

Destiny Calls

Chapter 4 - It's Only Routine

Ossu minna-san! Just wanted to give a big "thank you" to everyone who's been reviewing! I really appreciate all your comments and support. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the last three years, Frieza's attacks in the North galaxy had grown more and more frequent. In response, many of the stronger planets in the Intergalactic Planetary Alliance* began to retaliate by liberating planets conquered by Frieza in the hopes of building an army strong enough to stand up to Frieza's. Now Prince Vegeta, his elite team, and several companies of saiya-jin soldiers were taking back what had been stolen. Though most planets were happy for the assistance, there were a few that didn't want to be liberated. Fortunately, Tarna-sei wasn't one of them . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jianu!! Behind!"

In response to Kakarott's bellow, she whirled and blasted the soldier who was coming up on her rear. "I saw him," she pouted.

"Yeah, sure you did," he taunted.

"Kakarott, Jianu. Quit arguing and move to the next sector," Vegeta admonished them over their scouter's comm links.

"Hai, Ouji-sama!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Radditz! Turles! Cover the far ends! Kakarott and Jianu! You're with me in the center! The rest of you spread out in-between!" Vegeta bellowed as a wave of soldiers poured out of the main compound. It hadn't taken the saiya-jin warriors long to clear out most of Frieza's soldiers from the surrounding outposts and cities. A pleasant surprise came about when the natives had joined the fight. Their commander had assured Prince Vegeta that they would take care of any enemy soldiers hiding in the cities. This suited the saiya-jin no ouji just fine, as it freed his own troops for more important tasks. Such as the command base, which was proving to be much more difficult to clear than they had expected. Frieza's men were well dug in and had ki shields protecting the building itself from damage.

"Here they come," Jianu said, sliding into her fighting stance and raising her ki. Beside her, Kakarott did the same.

"Steady . . ." Vegeta told them, waiting until Frieza's men were halfway between the compound and the saiya-jin forces. "Imada!! Ikuzo!!!"

The saiya-jin forces charged, even though they were outnumbered 10-1 the soldiers coming at them were of no consequence. But they sure were annoying. Using the "Gyariku-hou" attack, Vegeta, Kakarott, and Jianu were able to clear a large swath through the middle of the soldiers. Not giving the remaining soldiers a chance to regroup, the saiya-jin warriors attacked on all sides, while Vegeta, Kakarott, and Jianu headed straight for the compound. The trio landed fifty feet from the shield, in front of a large, semi-concealed air vent.

Jianu grinned, "Ya know, they really should learn to hide these things better."

Kakarott pulled out a small remote and aimed it at the vent, "Or guard them better," he remarked as the energy bars covering the metal grating were shut off.

Vegeta snorted and blasted the grating, "Let's get going."

"You got it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From there on things progressed rather quickly. In just a matter of minutes, they had secured the base and shut down the shields. After that, Prince Vegeta settled into the immensely tedious and stressful task of setting up a temporary government for Tarna-sei. Since they had only been under Frieza's rule for three years it wasn't too complicated a job this time, but it still took four months to get them settled into a tolerable situation.

As their pods lifted off, Vegeta checked the onboard computer for their next destination. "Please tell me we're going home," Jianu's voice pleaded over the scouter. Vegeta chuckled, they hadn't been home in almost a year and they were all getting a little homesick.

He clicked his scouter to speak to the entire group of saiya-jin warriors. "Set your coordinates for Vegeta-sei. We're going home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later they arrived back on Vegeta-sei. Kakarott yawned hugely and stretched, even though they'd been in stasis for the entire trip, he still felt stiff. Vegeta and Jianu chuckled at their friend and stretched as well before putting on their "official" faces and entering the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For the last time Oribu**, NO!!" Jianu shouted at the other elite. "I've told you "no" every time you've asked! I don't want you as a mate!!" she snarled and spinning on her heel, stormed down the hallway. It was after nightfall and Jianu had been heading for bed when she'd been stopped by the elite male. Already tired from the stasis and the long session she, Kakarott and Vegeta had been in with the king, she was not in the mood for his advances.

"Jianu-san, matte!" he called and started after her. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from getting too far.

"She doesn't want you Oribu. Leave her be," Kakarott growled.

"But . . ."

"No "buts", just leave her be. You'll never be able to claim her in a mating fight and she'll never hunt you, so give it up." Oribu snarled but said nothing. Kakarott was right, not to mention his superior. Jianu was the third strongest saiya-jin on Vegeta-sei. Only Prince Vegeta and Kakarott were stronger. Many males had tried to claim the super-elite warrior, but none had even come close and Jianu had turned down all those who had asked her to be their mate. Her reason? None of them felt right. She had once told Kakarott and Vegeta that she'd know her mate when she met him. Until then, she'd just keep looking. So Kakarott and Vegeta had taken a very brotherly approach towards the more persistent rejects. If a severe beating from Jianu didn't deter them, then they would deal with them. Oribu knew this and after bowing to Kakarott, left for his own room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The prince's political skills are improving, Anzu-sama," Yashi said with a smile.

"Indeed it only took him four months to get Tarna-sei back on her feet," Ceripa agreed.

Anzu nodded in agreement, "True, he has gotten much better at diplomacy. But I don't think he'd have made it so far so fast without Kakarott and Jianu at his side," she chuckled at this. "I think it's time for something a little more challenging. Any recommendations?"

Ceripa considered it,"Perhaps one of the moons Frieza conquered over ten years ago?"

"I don't know. Most of the moons conquered then, just had a few bases. No, there must be something better," Anzu replied.

"What about Chikyuu-sei?"

Anzu turned to regard Yashi, "Chikyuu-sei? But it was conquered over thirteen years ago."

"My point exactly. Imagine liberating a planet that had been conquered while still in its infancy. The opportunities for the prince to hone his diplomacy and monarchy skills are boundless."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chikyuu-sei, huh?" Kakarott raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" . . . Young planet occupied for over thirteen years by Frieza's forces. Sources indicate that the planet still had no unified government, but rather many small ones when they were conquered," Jianu read from her pocket computer.

"In other words, a difficult planet to set back to rights," Vegeta said smirking. "it's about time we got a worthwhile challenge."

"So when do we leave?" Kakarott asked.

"In one month, and it will take five months to get there."

Jianu and Kakarott made the same face, "Blech."

June 08, 2001

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~I think I got this from a sci-fi series, but I honestly can't remember. If anyone knows, give me a holler, kudasai?  
**~japanese for "olive"

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


	6. Chapter 5 Planetfall

Destiny Calls  
Chapter 5 - Planetfall

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A loud bell sounded, waking the small room's lone occupant. Sitting up, Bulma Briefs yawned and stretched before preparing for another long day. After breakfast and a quick shower, she pulled on her bodysuit and grabbed her I.D. bracelet before heading down to the labs, just as she had every day for the last fourteen years. Scanning her I.D. bracelet at the lab door, Bulma stepped inside and headed to her workstation. 'I hate this,' she thought as she ran over the equations from her latest project. 'I hate this and I hate my life.' Now don't get confused here, you see Bulma didn't hate working in the labs, using her intellect to make the impossible possible. What she hated was that she had no freedom. Beautiful and brilliant, in the days before Frieza she would have had no limits as to what she could do or where she could have gone. The one-time heiress to Capsule Corp had lost all hope of being anything more than a slave. The only thing that had spared her from a life of being a pleasure slave was her unparalleled genius. She did have a dream though. When she was very young, her mother had told her stories about faeries and dragons, unicorns and knights, and damsels in distress who were always rescued by a handsome prince. So it was no surprise that the beautiful genius dreamed of being rescued by her own handsome prince. One who would save her and her planet, then whisk them both off to his palace on his fine white horse. Bulma sighed, it was just a dream though, 'Things like that never happen in real life.' The blaring klaxon and flashing lights jolted her rudely back to reality. The base was under attack! "Is it the Z senshi again?" she asked her father who was manning the central computer.

"Iie. This attack is coming from outer space."

"Nani?!" Bulma shrieked, "Who is it then?!"

"Hold on, hold on. I'll see if I can recognize the ship codes. They're using standard space pods." Dr. Briefs smiled suddenly, "Well I'll be . . . I can't tell which race they are . . . however, those are definitely ships from the Intergalactic Planetary Alliance."

"You mean . . ?" Bulma's eyes were shining with hope and the other scientists were listening eagerly.

"Hai, Bulma-chan. Someone's come to liberate Chikyuu."

"Banzai!!" Bulma shouted gleefully. "Come on minna! Let's see what we can do to help!"

"Yeah!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate this part."

Vegeta had no time to respond to Jianu's comment as he was too busy maneuvering his pod through the blasts being leveled at their ships. It happened like this everytime, as soon as they got within range the enemy bases would open fire and they would have to dodge their way to safety. Kakarott grunted as one beam clipped his pod on the side, "Kuso! That last one brought my shields down to fifty percent!"

"They've got better defenses than any other planet we've been to before. If this keeps up we're going to start losing ships!"

"Nani?! What do you mean "start losing ships", Jianu?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Just this sire, half of our pod's shields are down to fifty percent and another quarter of them are below that."

"Chikusho!"

"Heads up! Here comes another wave!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hayaku minna-san! They can't survive out there much longer!" Bulma was near-panic, the enhanced defense system was making short work of their rescuer's shields and would soon start picking off ships.

"We're having trouble over-riding the final code, ma'am." In an instant, Bulma had tapped into the main defense system. She had to disable the cannons before they were all blown away!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jianu screamed as her pod shook from the blast impact. Sparks flew up from her control panel and her lights flickered. "Back-up systems activated," her computer announced.

"Son of a bitch! My shields are down and my maneuverability is almost entirely gone! One more hit and I'm finished!"

"Jianu fall back! Radditz, Turles, keep her covered!" Vegeta ordered. 'This isn't good. We'd better pass through this before . . .' "Nani?!" Vegeta stared in shock. "They stopped firing? But why would they . . ?" he wondered aloud. "Kakarott! What's going on?!"

"I-I'm not sure, sire. It appears that they've ceased fire."

"But they had the advantage . . . no matter. Continue on course, but keep your shields up and maintain your current formation."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Chikyuu commander was furious, they had been mere moments from destroying the invading ships when the entire weapons grid had shut down. "I want every available unit at their landing spot now!!!! Then I want the base units on full alert!!" He turned to his lieutenant, "Get down to the labs, force those damn Chikyuu-jin to repair the weapons grid, then kill them all!!!"

The lieutenant was startled, wasn't this a little extreme? "S-sir?"

"They're the cause of this and any rebellion against Frieza-sama is punishable by death."

The lieutenant nodded. Death was always the punishment unless Frieza himself ordered otherwise. "Hai, sir. I'll take care of it at once."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Radditz watched in amusement as the door from Jianu's pod came flying off, followed by a muffled curse. "Baka piece of shit!" she snarled, kicking her pod.

"Well, if you could steer better . . ." he teased, trailing off. He didn't need to finish, Jianu glared at him in response.

"It won't take them long to get here, sire," Kakarott warned his prince.

"We'll divide into two groups. Nappa," he turned to face the older saiya-jin, "take Oribu, Mekyabetsu*, Kyúri**, Endoumame*** and three squads with you and deal with our "company"."

"But sire, that will only leave you with one squad and five of your team!" he protested.

Vegeta understood his concern, but it was unnecessary. "You worry too much Nappa. It will be far easier for a small group to penetrate their defenses." The large saiya-jin nodded but Vegeta could still see the concern in his eyes. "Let's get going," he said, turning and signaling the others to follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quick! Divert more power to the shield! We almost lost it!" Bulma yelled. Not five minutes after the ships had landed safely, a group of guards had come to kill them. Having anticipated this response the scientists had set up a shield around the room and were doing everything they could to keep it up until help arrived.

"We can't keep this up much longer Bulma-chan," her father told her.

"Chikusho*^! Is there any other way out of here?"

Her father checked, "The air duct leads into one of the storage facilities . . ."

"Good. Everyone into the duct. I'll set up a secondary program to shield our escape." Bulma's fingers flew over the console while the other scientists slipped into the air duct. As the last one entered, Bulma finished the program. As she hefted herself up into the duct there was a loud explosion behind her, the soldiers had broken through the shield! She screamed as a hand grabbed her ankle and hauled her back out.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," the lieutenant chuckled as Bulma screamed and thrashed in his grip. He dropped her to the ground, "Whatever you worthless Chikyuu-jin did to the weapons systems, I want undone now!!"

Fully realizing that this was probably the last thing she'd ever say on Chikyuu, Bulma remained defiant, "Never!!"

"Nani?!! How dare you talk back to me, slave!" the lieutenant snarled, back-handing Bulma in the face. She started to rise and he leveled an arm at her, "Shinei*^^!!!" There was a loud explosion and Bulma was sure she was dead. "What the hell?!" the lieutenant cried out. Standing between him and the slave were two very angry-looking saiya-jins and behind them a third was holding the Chikyuu-jin protectively in his arms.

"Shall we take care of this trash, sire?" Kakarott's voice was calm, deceptively hiding his rage.

"Of course."

With a wicked grin, Kakarott and Jianu tore into the soldiers driving them from the room leaving Vegeta alone with his rescued Chikyuu-jin. He looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes were shut tight and she was shaking. "You can open your eyes now."

Bulma jumped at the sound of his voice, it took her a moment to realize that she was being held in someone's arms. Slowly opening her eyes, Bulma looked up and promptly forgot what she had been going to ask. 'He's so handsome!' The only thing she could manage to say was, "Y-you mean I'm not dead?"

Vegeta wasn't faring much better, at the sight of her sapphire-blue eyes he could only stare. His face lost it's usual scowl to a look of wonder, he'd thought she was beautiful before but now . . . It was the sound of her voice that brought him back to reality. "Baka, of course you're not dead." Now for those who really knew him, and there weren't many who did, they would have known that the saiya-jin prince was teasing. But Bulma didn't know him.

"Baka??!! Kisama!! How dare you call a lady of my intelligence "baka"?!! I should . . ." and abruptly she cut off, cringing in fear.

Vegeta looked down at her, completely baffled. 'Now what's wrong? One minute she's insulting me and the next . . ?' his internal musings trailed off when he felt her trembling in his arms. 'She's afraid of me? But why? She can't possibly know who I am so why is she frightened?' "Woman," he said aloud, "What's wrong?" he asked gently brushing the hair from her face. When she cringed at his touch, Vegeta suddenly knew why she was so afraid. He looked at her wrists and saw the bracelet, identical to ones he'd seen all over the galaxy. A slave I.D. bracelet. A wave of anger and revulsion washed over him, Frieza had no honor or decency enslaving weaker peoples to do his bidding. Pushing those feelings aside he tried to reassure the Chikyuu-jin that she was in no danger. Sitting down he began stroking her back and hair, "Woman, you need not fear me. No one will ever beat you again for being defiant. You are a free woman," as he said this, Vegeta removed the bracelet from her wrist and couldn't help but notice how delicate she was.

Bulma raised her head, her eyes meeting his nervously, "Hontou ni?"

Not taking his eyes from hers, Vegeta nodded, "Sou ka, and if anyone ever raises a hand to you, they will answer to me."

Bulma stared at him wide-eyed with wonder, 'Did he just say he'd protect me?'

"What's your name woman?"

"Bulma. Bulma Briefs."

Vegeta chuckled, "That's a strange name."

She scowled at him her temper returning, "Oh?!" she said tartly, "and just what is your name?"

"Vegeta, Crown Prince of Vegeta-sei."

Bulma laughed, "And your name is any better? At least I'm not named after food." Then she blinked as the rest of what he'd said registered, "Did you say you're a prince?!"

He smirked at the astonished look on her face, "I did."

The smile that lit her lovely features was indescribably bright, 'Maybe my dream will come true.'

June 07, 2001

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Mekyabetsu-brussel sprouts  
**~Kyúri-cucumber  
***~Endoumame-pea  
*^~chikusho-damn it  
*^^~shinei-die

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 6 New Allies

Destiny Calls   
Chapter 6 - New Allies  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
There was just something that felt incredibly "right" to Vegeta about the   
Chikyuu-jin woman in his arms. He could have stayed like that forever,   
staring into her sapphire eyes, but reality had to go and interrupt.  
"Ano . . . Vegeta? Are you planning on joining us anytime soon?"   
Kakarott's voice sounded over the comm link. Both Bulma and Vegeta   
blinked rapidly in confusion before the prince recovered enough to reply.  
"What do you want Kakarott?" he growled, "Run into something you   
can't handle?"  
"Nah, just thought we'd check up on you. Seeing that you're our prince   
and all." Vegeta snorted at this.  
"Say Vegeta?" Jianu's voice cut in, "Are you still holding that Chikyuu-jin   
woman?"  
Vegeta's face turned crimson, how did she know that?! "That's none of   
your concern!" he snapped at her.  
"Of course, Ouji-sama," she replied, her voice full of mischief.  
The saiya-jin prince sighed, 'One of these days I'm going to get her back   
for this.' "What's your position?"  
"We've just swept through the barracks and are headed for the control   
room."  
"I'm on my way." Vegeta closed the link and looked down at Bulma who   
had been listening intently. He frowned at her, she was giggling.   
"What's so funny woman?" he asked, attempting to sound angry but not   
succeeding.  
"Do all of your subjects speak to you like that?"  
"Iie, just those two," he smirked, "but they're exceptions."  
"They're your friends aren't they?" Bulma asked with a perceptiveness   
that startled the ouji.  
He nodded, "Aaa. Have been for a long time."  
"Thought so," she said smugly.  
Remembering he still had his duties to fulfill, Vegeta sighed inwardly, he   
had wasted far too much time already. "Can you fly woman?"  
Bulma shook her head, "Iie, I wasn't allowed to learn. Why do you   
ask?"  
"We need to join Kakarott and Jianu quickly. So . . ." he levitated into   
the air with Bulma still in his arms. "I guess I'll just have to keep   
carrying you then."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, let's just see what little Chikyuu has in the way of defense."   
Kakarott said sitting down at the command console of the control room.  
Jianu sat at the console next to him, "She's already better armed than   
any other planet we've been to."  
"But not better shielded, oddly enough."  
"Where are our teams?" The two elites turned at the sound of their   
prince's voice just in time to see him placing the Chikyuu-jin on her feet.   
Jianu grinned and Kakarott raised an eyebrow but neither one spoke a   
word. Vegeta glared at them both, he did not have to explain himself to   
them.  
"Nappa and the rest of you team have divided the troops and are   
heading for the nearest bases while scouting the surrounding area for   
outposts and stragglers. Turles and Radditz have taken the squads we   
came with and are doing a sweep of the surrounding are and Kakarott   
and I were about to back into the main computer."  
Bulma spoke up, "I could do it."  
The three saiya-jin turned to regard her. Jianu snorted, "Kakarott's one   
of the best hackers in the universe. If he wasn't such a fantastic warrior   
he'd be the top computer programmer for the alliance. He can handle   
it."  
Vegeta could see the fire spark in Bulma's eyes and grinned in   
anticipation, she was gonna blow. Bulma raised her head haughtily,   
"I'm the smartest person on the planet and a genius on top of that. I'm   
also the one who designed this computer's programming. So I'm sure I   
can do better than a couple of soldiers." Kakarott and Jianu blinked in   
shock while Vegeta grinned proudly at the fiery scientist.  
Standing, Kakarott smirked at Bulma, "Be my guest." He told her   
motioning her to sit.  
Jianu chuckled, "So, what's your name?"  
"Bulma Briefs," the blue-haired scientist replied as she slid up to the   
terminal.  
Kakarott snickered, "Well Jianu, looks like you're not the only one with a   
weird name."  
"Oi!!" both women exclaimed indignantly.  
Not looking up from the keyboard, Bulma let her natural curiosity assert   
itself, "What's so strange about your name? It sounds perfectly normal   
to me."  
Jianu sighed, "As far as saiya-jin names go it's odd. Saiya-jins always   
have food-related names."  
"Ohh."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Turles sir, we've got eight high-level battle powers heading this way."  
Turles scowled, they'd cleared the area of Frieza's minions so where   
had these come from? "Everyone on full alert and keep monitoring their   
approach. They may not be Frieza's lackeys," he ordered. 'But if they   
don't work for Frieza, who are they?' He didn't have to wait long for an   
answer. Within minutes the sources of the power signatures arrived.   
The eight warriors were compose of five men, two women, and 'a   
Namekian?' Turles was very surprised by this but didn't have time to   
wonder as said Namekian was demanding some answers.  
"Who are you and what business do you have here?"  
Turles smirked, "I was about to ask the same of you."  
"We asked you first, friend."  
Nodding his head, the saiya-jin soldier conceded the Namekian's point,   
"True. Very well, I am Turles, elite soldier in Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-  
sei's personal squad and representative of the Intergalactic Planetary   
Alliance. Our business here is simple, clear Frieza's soldiers from   
Chikyuu and assist the native's in establishing a unified government."  
To say that the eight newcomers were surprised would be an   
understatement. "You're here to . . ." the short, bald-headed warrior   
attempted to speak but faltered. This was too good to be true!  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" the Namekian asked Turles,   
his face drawn into a scowl.  
Turles chuckled, "You don't. But actions speak louder than words and   
our actions will speak for us soon enough." He paused and raised an   
eyebrow, "Now how about you give us the same information?"  
The Namekian snarled something under his breath and crossed his   
arms, glaring out at the assembled saiya-jin. The bald warrior who'd   
tried to speak before began chuckling, "Piccolo isn't much for   
introductions." He grinned, "My name is Kuririn. This is my wife   
Melissa*, her twin brother Michael**, the guy with the long hair is   
Yamcha, over there is Tenshinhan and Chouzu, and last but   
certainately not least, Marion." Kuririn bowed politely before continuing,   
"We're known as the Z senshi and our group has been fighting Frieza   
since his men first arrived."  
After some more talking, Turles deemed it best to introduce the Z senshi   
to his prince. Apparently there was a large number of people in this   
resistance and they would prove vital in the removal of Frieza's troops.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kakarott couldn't explain it, but from the moment he'd met Kuririn he'd   
instantly liked him. He knew instinctively that if he ever got into a bind,   
Kuririn would be there for him. They'd been working together for about   
a week now, searching out Frieza's men with a combination of Chikyuu-  
jin and saiya-jin forces. Things were going rather well, but there was   
still something that bothered Kakarott. It had been brought up their first   
day on Chikyuu . . .  
*Flashback*  
"How did you manage to defeat Captain Nagata?!" Piccolo demanded.  
Bulma shook her head, "They didn't. He isn't here."  
"Nani?!"  
"Who the hell is Captain Nagata?"  
"He's the one in charge of Chikyuu," Bulma explained.  
"And a traitor of the highest degree," Yamcha growled.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Why do you call him "traitor"?"  
"Because he's a Chikyuu-jin."  
"I take it from your earlier reaction that he is a powerful warrior, ne?"   
Jianu asked.  
"Hai, and smart too. He's why we never could get any farther than we   
are now," Marion supplied, her voice betraying her frustration.  
'This could be trouble . . .' Vegeta mused. "Bulma," he said aloud, "You   
said he wasn't here. Do you know where he went?"  
The blue-haired scientist smiled brightly when Vegeta said her name   
before getting serious, "Sort of. His departure wasn't announced, but I   
overheard some of the soldiers saying he'd left the planet for some sort   
of meeting. Something to do with defense."  
"It seems Frieza's beginning to notice us sire," Kakarott noted.  
"It would appear so . . ." Vegeta redirected his attention to Bulma, "Do   
you no when he will return?"  
"Iie. But I can show you what he looks like," spinning her chair around,   
the beautiful genius quickly pulled up his file. "You see, Frieza keeps   
records on all of his officers."  
An image of a handsome man with short, raven hair and bright green   
eyes appeared on the monitor. Jianu whistled, "Damn, he's cute."   
Kakarott groaned and covered his face with one hand, Vegeta rolled his   
eyes and shook his head. "What?" she asked them.  
*End Flashback*  
Deep in thought, Kakarott didn't notice the concerned look Kuririn was   
giving him. "What's wrong?"  
Kakarott blinked, "Oh, nothin'. I was just thinking about something."  
"No, you were worrying about something," Kuririn corrected him.  
The saiya-jin warrior laughed, "How'd you get to know me so well?"  
Kuririn shrugged, "Dunno, I just do. Now are you gonna answer my   
question?"  
"It hasn't happened, so I don't know why I'm letting it bother me."  
"Well sometimes talking about your troubles helps," the small warrior   
pressed.  
"Okay. Well, most of my worries are focused on this Captain Nagata. . ."  
  
October 03, 2001  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~Melissa-my name for Juuhachigo   
**~Michael-my name for Juunanago   
Why these names? Why not? I think they sound nice and obviously in this world   
the twins would not have become cyborgs. If you've read my fic Legend of the   
Warriors, these are the same names I used for them in that one too.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the   
property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are   
mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart   
so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


	8. Chapter 7 A Wary Rescuee

Destiny Calls  
Chapter 7 - A Wary Rescuee  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Let me go!! Let me GO!!"  
The soldier winced as the captive woman beat her fists against his back and kicked her legs. Even through his armor, her every blow hurt!  
"Let me go RIGHT NOW!!!" she screamed, kicking him where it counted causing him to double over in pain. Landing neatly on her feet the woman glared at the soldier. Her dark-brown eyes blazing from below black bangs. Before she could turn around another soldier chopped her in the back of the neck and she passed out.  
"You pathetic fool," he snarled at the other soldier. "Didn't you see the ki-dampening restraints?! She'd have killed you in an instant had those not been in place!"  
"H-hai, sir. I was careless . . ." the lower-ranking soldier stuttered.  
"Che. Take this . . " the second soldier tossed the unconcious woman at him, "and put her with the others. She'll give someone high up a good time breaking her in. Maybe even Frieza-sama himself."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We're nearing their position now, sir."  
"Aaa." For weeks now, Radditz had been tracking a very elusive group of slave traders. After several frustrating false leads, the tall saiya-jin had finally found their trail. A cold smile crept over his features, he'd enjoy making those bastards pay. After flying over the next ridge, the slavers came into view. "At my signal, attack!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn't take the saiya-jin long to wipe out the slave-traders. Radditz noted that most of the would-be slaves were young women, with a few men thrown in for good measure. All of them were very attractive, many were young, some with exotic hair and eye color. 'This group must have been intended to be pleasure slaves. Che.' The thought made Radditz sick, forcing others to perform sex against their will. Disgusting.  
A voice broke through his train of thought. "Sir?"  
"Hai?"  
"Ano . . . what do we do with them?" his second in command asked, indicating the Chikyuu-jin behind him. "We can't just leave them here."  
The long-haired saiya-jin scowled, "I suppose not . . . . hmm . . . You and the others see to it that all of them are returned to their homes, then return to base."  
"Hai!"  
"Sumimasen, sir?" Radditz turned to face the soldier that had just approached him. In his arms was an unconcious woman. "This one appears to be injured. Should I take her back to base?"  
"Iie, I will. You assist the others as ordered," Radditz growled, taking the woman from the other's arms.  
"Hai!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dark-haired woman groaned as she began to regain consciousness. The first thing that blurred into her vision was a very tall man with lots of black hair. "So you're finally waking up."  
Her dark brown eyes flew open and she jumped up with a shriek. Flipping into a corner she dropped into as best a defensive stance as she could manage with her hands still bound. "Stay away from me!"  
Radditz blinked at her in sruprise, "What's your problem woman?" he asked, stepping towards her.  
"Stay back!"  
"Woman I'm not going to . . . " POW!! Radditz's sentance was abruptly cut off as the woman punched him in the face. "Are you crazy?!" he snarled, getting back off the floor where he had landed and holding a hand over his left eye.  
From behind him Kakarott chuckled, "Having trouble Oniisan?"  
Radditz turned and glared at his younger brother, "You think you can do better?"  
"Probably," the young saiya-jin smirked, " and without getting a black eye too."  
"Shimatta!" the long-haired saiya-jin cursed, he'd forgotten that. Radditz stormed past his little brother, "She's all yours then!"  
As soon as his brother had left, Kakarott started laughing. Still backed into her corner, the woman watched as the spiky-haired warrior laughed uncontrollably, leaning against the wall and holding his sides. "You . . . you're something else, miss!" Kakarott gasped. "I've n . . never seen him so worked up over something so small!"  
"I'm not small," she grumbled.  
With a tremendous amount of effort, Kakarott managed to stop laughing. With his full attention now on the woman in the corner, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Long silky, black hair cascaded down her back to her waist, chocolate brown eyes peering curiously from beneath long bangs. Her body was perfectly proportioned and gave nothing away of her fighting abilities. 'Wow, she's something else.' Curious about this strange, and apparently strong, young woman he started with the basics, "So what's your name?" To his surprise, she got angrier at his question.  
"Oh, so that's your game?! You think that I'll come easier if you try and get friendly first huh?! Well it's not going to work, chikushoume!! If you want me you'll have to force me!"  
Completely baffled, Kakarott blinked and cocked his head to one side, "Force you? To do what?"  
The dark-haired woman regarded him suspiciously, was this a trick? Knowing she'd never find out just standing in the corner, she approached the saiya-jin warrior cautiously. Kakarott hardly dared to breathe as she looked into his eyes, searching for something.  
'Either he's totally clueless or an accomplished liar,' she thought. 'Well, here goes nothin'.' Taking a deep breath she locked eyes with him, "Force me to sleep with you. You know, have sex."  
Kakarott turned bright red at her words, "N-n-no!" he stammered, waving his hands frantically. "I'd n-never . . . Y-your n-not even a prisoner!"  
"Then why am I still in these?!" she demanded, holding up her still-bound wrists.  
Some of the red leaving his face, the young saiya-jin grinned, "`Cause my oniisan forgot to take them off ya. Here . . ." he reached forward and shot a small ki blast at the manacles. The woman gasped in surprise when the manacles fizzled and a small puff of smoke came out before they popped open and fell off.  
"H-how?" she stammered, "Only a sonic key can open those . . ."  
Kakarott smirked at her, "If I hadn't been born an elite soldier, I would've been a scientist."  
"You're a soldier?!!" she shrilled and once again jumped back into a defensive stance.  
Sighing Kakarott wondered if she'd ever calm down. "Well of course I'm a soldier. You don't think the alliance would send civilians to liberate a planet do you?"  
The young woman's jaw dropped, she had completely misenterpreted her situation. Composing herself, the woman bowed suddenly in apology, startling the saiya-jin warrior. "Gomen nasai. I've been behaving poorly."  
Kakarott chuckled and put one arm behind his head, "Don't worry about it. Will ya tell me your name now?" he finished in a hopeful tone.  
The woman smiled at him, "Hai. My name is Chichi."  
  
November 27, 2001  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


	9. Chapter 8 Nagata's Return

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com or murasaki_rose@dbzmail.com  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
Title: Destiny Calls  
Genre: AU, romance, action/adventure  
Pairings: B/V, K(G)/CC, J/M  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: " " indicates speech, ' ' indicates thought, ~ ~ indicates   
telepathy  
Warnings: none so far  
Chapter 8 - Nagata's Return  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Vegeta!! I can't concentrate with you hovering over my shoulder like   
that!"  
"Woman, you said these substances were highly explosive in nature!   
How else will I be able to keep you from blowing yourself up?!"  
"You mean you're not fast enough to save me from just two feet away?"   
Bulma asked sweetly.  
From the hallway, Jianu could heard Vegeta "hmph" followed by the   
sound of a chair sliding out and the squeak of the springs as her prince   
sat down. Most likely to sulk for a few moments before poring over his   
own work. Smiling to herself, the elite soldier continued down the hall   
toward the control room. Vegeta and Bulma were growing closer   
everyday. 'They're a perfect match. Each one's strengths and   
weaknesses balanced by the other. She'd make a great queen . . . if   
only she could fight,' Jianu thought pensively as she strode into the   
control room. That was, of course, the only reason Bulma couldn't be   
Vegeta's mate. Per saiya-jin tradition, in order to be considered worthy   
of being the prince's mate, the female in question had to defeat the   
Queen in combat. Just as the prince had to defeat the King in order to   
claim the throne. And unfortunately, Bulma was no warrior 'Well, at   
least not by saiya-jin standards,' she amended silently. 'But if Vegeta   
loves her as much as I think he does, I'm sure he'll find a way around it.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A single, standard-issue pod zoomed through the stars, rapidly   
approaching Chikyuu. Its lone occupant sat drumming his fingers to the   
rock music he had playing. The twenty-two year old warrior was   
returning home after one of the most boring briefings he'd ever   
attended. All about the "saiya-jin issue" and what to do should they be   
spotted. 'A complete no-brainer,' he thought crankily, 'kill on sight, same   
as before.' Still, getting off-planet had given him the opportunity to get   
some new music. 'Not like Chikyuu's produced any recently. But   
maybe, someday, I'll be able to change that,' a wistful look crossed his   
features for a moment before the proximity alarm went off. Frowning,   
the handsome soldier turned off his music and signaled the base.   
"Chikyuu base one, this is Captain Nagata. Give me the atmosphere   
and weather conditions so I can make a landing."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jianu was leaning way back in her chair, her feet propped up on one of   
the terminals, with a pencil balanced on her nose. To put it simply, she   
was bored out of her mind. 'Vegeta's making sure Bulma doesn't blow   
herself up, Kakarott's on the other side of the planet with Chichi and   
Kuririn on a sweep and I'm stuck on surveillance duty. This sucks.'  
"Chikyuu base one, this is Captain Nagata . . ."   
The rest of the message was lost to Jianu who abruptly fell out of her   
chair in shock. It took all of one second before Jianu was up and   
tapping away at the computer for the necessary information. "This is   
perfect! Finally something to do!" she stated gleefully before sending   
Nagata the requested info. 'And if he's half as good a warrior as I've   
heard, then I'm in for a treat,' at that thought a shiver of anticipation ran   
through her body.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Something's not right here,' Nagata thought as he prepared to enter his   
coordinates. 'I've never heard that voice before and there shouldn't   
have been any transfers while I was gone.' Quickly the human warrior   
changed the coordinates, hoping he'd judged the distance right. 'Either   
that or I'll end up at the bottom of a lake.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"All of you spread out and start searching the area! He can't have gone   
far! And stay alert!" Jianu ordered her squad. It had only taken   
seconds for her to realize that Nagata had changed his coordinates.   
Immediately she had called Oribu and their squads to head out to   
"meet" the Chikyuu captain. They arrived mere seconds after his pod   
crashed into the nearby forest region. Long enough for him to find   
cover. Frustrated, Jianu growled softly to herself, punched her scouter   
on, and joined the search.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Chikusho! Just my luck, the saiya-jin came while I was gone! This is   
not good.' Crouched in the underbrush Captain Nagata watched the   
saiya-jin troops, waiting for his chance. At the first opportunity he darted   
across the ground away from the saiya-jin. Suddenly his cover   
vanished as he burst into an unexpected clearing. "Shimatta!" he   
hissed attempting to return to the underbrush before being spotted.  
High above him Oribu smirked, "Too late fool." He signaled two of his   
soldiers to his side. "I'll defeat you, bring honor to my prince, and prove   
my worth to Jianu."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" . . . the hell?!!" Jianu's scouter went wild as four power signatures   
clashed in battle. Blasting towards the fight her heart dropped as two of   
the readings blinked out and a third dwindled to nearly nothing. Pouring   
on the speed, she gave her other soldiers the emergency summons. It   
didn't take long before she had reached the battle scene, her eyes   
darting around, accessing the situation. 'He's gone, but can't be far off.   
Kuso. Two dead first class and . . . Oh Kami!' Laying on his back by a   
boulder was a barely-alive Oribu. Rushing over Jianu was greeted to a   
gruesome sight, the elite warrior had a fist-sized hole punched through   
his chest and multiple bruises and lacerations to go along with it. "Hang   
on baka!" Pulling out the small case Bulma had given her, Jianu   
snapped it open and tried to remember which capsule Bulma had put   
the first aid kit in. "Here it is!" she cried triumphantly, tossing the   
capsule to the side. BOOM! Pulling out the anesthetic and bandages,   
Jianu quickly bandaged Oribu's stomach, wincing at the amount of   
blood he'd lost. 'If I don't get him into a regen tank soon he's not gonna   
make it.'  
Oribu opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her, "At least I'll be able to   
take the vision of your beauty with me to the afterworld."  
Jianu snorted, "Giving up already? That is so un-saiya-jin." Carefully   
picking him up she smirked, "and I don't plan on letting you die."  
"Re-consider my offer then?"  
"You never give up do you?"  
"Iie. Not until you're mated, I won't. Aaah!"  
The auburn-haired saiya-jin winced at his cry of pain, "Let's get you out   
of here."  
Her scouter blipped and Oribu croaked a weak, "Behind you!" before   
she was sent sprawling by a painful blow to her back. Determined to   
protect her teammate from further harm, Jianu tucked her body into a   
ball and rolled several feet before gaining enough control to stop.   
Spinning round, she snarled viciously at her unseen attacker.  
Captain Nagata smirked at the enraged warrior, 'She must be pretty   
strong to take that hit and still be capable of getting up.'  
"Kisama!" Jianu hissed, her tail lashing furiously behind her. "Are you   
so pathetic that you need attack like a coward?!"  
Nagata raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
Despite her anger, Jianu's eyes began to sparkle with excitement, 'This   
guy's strong. But I have to get Oribu taken care of first. He won't   
survive much longer.' Knowing Nagata would never let her leave, Jianu   
prayed silently for a little help. Her answer came when their scouters   
blipped and both warriors turned to see the remainder of Jianu's squad   
arriving. "Nashi!" Jianu called up to one of the soldiers.  
"Hai!" the female warrior replied, flying down.  
"You and the others take Oribu back to base and remain there," Jianu   
said handing the wounded warrior to her second. "I'll handle things   
here." The woman looked like she wanted to argue, but said nothing,   
instead asking what she should tell the prince. "Tell him, I am engaged   
in combat with Captain Nagata and will call should I require   
assistance." Jianu then turned her full attention on Nagata, knowing   
that the others would follow her orders without delay. As she   
suspected, the human warrior had no interest in fighting soldiers that   
were of no challenge, so he was completely ignoring her squad now.  
"So you know who I am?"  
"Of course. I always keep track of who might be trying to kill me," the   
female saiya-jin remarked in a somewhat dry tone.  
"Smart of you."  
For a time neither warrior said a word, sizing up their opponent in an   
almost leisurely fashion.  
'Kami, he's even better looking in person! It's such a pity that he's   
working for Frieza.' Indeed, Captain Nagata was strikingly handsome,   
with short, jet-black hair and emerald green eyes so deep you could   
easily get lost in them. His body wasn't bad either. He stood a good 6'   
7" and was well-muscled, without being bulky. He wore a black, full   
body suit, with white gloves and boots and the standard armor of   
Frieza's army, complete with shoulder and lower torso guards along with   
a blue-lensed scouter over his right eye.  
Nagata was impressed with Jianu as well. At 6' 4" the saiya-jin woman   
was unusually tall by Chikyuu standards, with thick auburn hair that fell   
past her knees and fell into untamable bangs over her fathomless black   
eyes. Deceptively slim, her body was extremely feminine, showing no   
sign of the power he knew it contained. She too wore a full body suit,   
though hers was royal blue instead, while a purple-lensed scouter   
graced the right side of her face. Her armor was similar to his own, but   
lacked the extra guards, save for a short one over her right shoulder,   
and merely covered her upper torso. 'She's rather beautiful,' he   
thought, taking note of the aggressive swing of her tail. "You're   
pictures don't do you justice, Jianu," he said aloud. "You're quite   
attractive. It's a shame I have to kill you."  
Jianu grinned, not the least bit surprised he knew who she was and slid   
into a fighting stance, "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about   
you."  
Nagata smiled in reply and dropped into his own stance. Now the real   
fun would begin.  
  
December 06, 2001  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the   
property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are   
mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart   
so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


	10. Chapter 9 So close, and yet so far

Author: Murasaki Rose  
  
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com or murasaki_rose@dbzmail.com  
  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
  
Title: Destiny Calls  
  
Genre: AU, romance, action/adventure  
  
Pairings: B/V, K(G)/CC, J/M  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: " " indicates speech, ' ' indicates thought, ~ ~ indicates   
  
telepathy  
  
Warnings: none so far  
  
Chapter 9 - So close, and yet so far  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For Bulma, time was non-existent when she was working, minutes   
  
melted into hours with ease. More times than not, she had to be   
  
brought back to reality by someone else or she would spend all night   
  
working. So it was with a great degree of surprise when she voluntarily   
  
slammed her folder shut. Looking at the clock, Bulma was shocked to   
  
see how early she had stopped. Confused, she looked over to see the   
  
saiya-jin prince watching her intently, his own work already put away. A   
  
soft blush crept across his cheeks when he realized he'd been caught   
  
staring. Bulma giggled and blushed in return, her Vegeta looked so   
  
cute when he was embarrassed. 'Hold on, when did he become my   
  
Vegeta?'  
  
Vegeta scowled at her, but his eyes weren't in it, "You dare laugh at the   
  
saiya-jin no ouji, woman?"  
  
Bulma grinned and leaned over til their noses were mere inches apart, "I   
  
dare."  
  
Vegeta stared helplessly at her caught in her sapphire eyes.   
  
Unconsciously he moved closer to her, wondering to himself what he   
  
was doing. Their lips brushed and they jumped at the electrifying   
  
sensation. Licking his lips, Vegeta leaned in again and Bulma's eyes   
  
closed in anticipation . . .  
  
"Ouji-sama!"  
  
The pair jumped apart just as a female saiya-jin burst into the room.   
  
"Ouji-sama, I have an urgent situation to report!"  
  
Stifling his anger over the interruption, Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the   
  
warrior. Nashi was Jianu's second and would not have been so insolent   
  
if it were not important. "Nandato Nashi?"  
  
"My apologies sire, but I felt that this was far too urgent a matter to   
  
wait," she replied, bowing to him. "Captain Nagata had returned to   
  
Chikyuu."  
  
Bulma gasped, this was big trouble! Sensing her fear Vegeta reached   
  
over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "What has been done about   
  
this?"  
  
"Well sire, Lady Jianu and Lord Oribu took their squads out to   
  
apprehend him. Lord Oribu was badly injured and is now in a regen   
  
tank, his two seconds have been killed."  
  
"And?"  
  
Nashi gulped and ran her fingers through her auburn hair nervously,   
  
"After Lady Jianu found Lord Oribu she ordered all of us back to the   
  
base. She said that she would take care of Nagata and would call if   
  
she needed assistance."  
  
Vegeta scowled, he couldn't do anything at this point that wouldn't   
  
damage Jianu's pride. "Inform me of any changes in the situation. You   
  
are dismissed."  
  
"Hai!" Nashi saluted then quickly left the room.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta shook his head, "I hope she hasn't taken on more than   
  
she can handle."  
  
"If you're that worried about her, why not send someone out to check   
  
out the situation?" Bulma suggested.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Woman, how long have you been among saiya-jin?"  
  
"Ano, close to three months."  
  
He turned to face her, blushing lightly when he realized he still was   
  
holding her hand, "And have you learned nothing about us in all that   
  
time?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
The saiya-jin prince let go of her hand and crossed his arms over his   
  
chest. "It would be an insult of the highest degree. Jianu believes she   
  
can handle him and will contact us if she cannot. As her prince I could   
  
order her to take assistance, but as her friend and fellow saiya-jin I am   
  
honor bound to respect her decision."  
  
He turned his back on her then, making the beautiful scientist blink in   
  
surprise. Stepping up behind him she placed a gentle hand on his   
  
shoulder, "Vegeta?"  
  
He shrugged her hand off roughly, "I'm fine woman!"  
  
Bulma recoiled slightly, feeling hurt from his curt response. She turned   
  
round and quickly gathered up her things, refusing to look over at him.   
  
It wasn't until she had reached the doorway that something occurred to   
  
her. "Don't worry Vegeta. She'll be fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe I spoke to her in that manner!' Vegeta snarled at himself.   
  
It was late and the saiya-jin no ouji had been training furiously in one of   
  
the gravity rooms Bulma had designed. He had been here since Bulma   
  
had left him in the lab, working out his frustration, worry, and anger   
  
through rigorous activity. Mostly he was angry at himself, he had lashed   
  
out at Bulma and she hadn't deserved it! Stopping he closed his eyes in   
  
defeat, 'I'll have to apologize to her.' For reasons he could not fathom,   
  
Vegeta couldn't bear having Bulma angry at him with him for any length   
  
of time. He'd never apologized to to anyone before, not even to   
  
Kakarott or Jianu. 'Woman, I hope you realize what this is going to cost   
  
me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Easing herself into the warm bath she'd run, Bulma sighed softly. 'Poor   
  
Vegeta, this must be driving you crazy,' she thought scrubbing at her   
  
body with a washcloth. 'Your best friend is off fighting against an   
  
unknown and previously undefeated warrior. And your saiya-jin sense   
  
of honor won't let you help her.' Realizing there was nothing she could   
  
say or do that would make him feel any better, Bulma lay back and   
  
thought about what had almost happened earlier. 'He was going to kiss   
  
me!' Her cheeks slowly turned red, this was the solid evidence she'd   
  
been waiting for! Vegeta did like her as "more than a friend" and she   
  
felt the same towards him. But how to proceed? The beautiful scientist   
  
knew that her information on saiya-jin culture was inadequate at best.   
  
She didn't want to drive Vegeta off, especially since it had taken him so   
  
long to express in this small way, how he felt towards her. 'I'll ask   
  
Chichi. Afterall, she's had real good luck getting close to Kakarott.'   
  
Bulma giggled at the thought, from the day she'd been rescued, Chichi   
  
had spent as much time with Kakarott as possible and had become an   
  
invaluable member of the team.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"What word do you have from the . . ." Vegeta tapped the desk with his   
  
pen as he rifled through his papers. Finding the right one he made a   
  
face at the odd Chikyuu word, "ehyuropeian . ."  
  
"European," Bulma corrected him.  
  
"European," he continued, heavily accenting the word, "continent."  
  
Kakarott cleared his throat, "Well, we have word that several of the   
  
original governments have reformed and more are in the process."  
  
Bulma pulled out a small map of Europe and a pen,"Which ones have   
  
been restored?"  
  
Smiling Chichi began reading off a list, "England, France, Italy, Ireland,   
  
Norway, Sweden, Scotland, and Russia are all restructured enough to   
  
begin the global unity project." Chichi had been working closely with   
  
Kakarott in this. She had a natural charm and intelligence that helped   
  
smooth negotiations. She was also strong enough to hold her own   
  
when they ran into any unsavory people.  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned to face Jianu who had her feet propped up   
  
on the table. It was a bad habit of hers. "And what about the North   
  
American continent?" he asked, slapping her feet down.  
  
Jianu grinned, "Much better than we had originally estimated. There's   
  
only three countries over there, all of which are on friendly terms with   
  
each other."  
  
The saiya-jin no ouji stared at her as though she'd gone insane. "The   
  
reports indicated there were over fifty governments on that continent.   
  
How is only three good?!"  
  
"It's simple really. The reports were wrong."  
  
Kakarott arched an eyebrow at her, "Really Jianu, I know they aren't   
  
always one-hundred percent accurate, but they've never been that far   
  
off."  
  
"You didn't let her finish Kakarott," Marion interrupted. "You see, one of   
  
those countries consisted of fifty smaller governments all united under   
  
one."  
  
"Which means that Canada, the United States, and Mexico are all ready   
  
to join," Yamcha added.  
  
"Ready and eager to get started," Jianu continued. "They were asking   
  
when we had the first conference scheduled."  
  
Vegeta groaned, "You're kidding."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Bulma smiled to herself, that had been over a week ago and Chikyuu   
  
was well on its way to forming a unified government. It still had a long   
  
way to go but they'd make it in time. Bulma closed her eyes and   
  
relaxed her body completely, enjoying the still-new experience of simply   
  
soaking in a real bubble bath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside her room stood a certain saiya-jin prince who was about to do   
  
the single most difficult thing in his entire life. Taking a deep breath and   
  
squaring his shoulders Vegeta opened her door and stepped inside.   
  
Not seeing her in the front room he called out, "Bulma?" No answer.  
  
Fear gripped his heart and the ouji dashed from room to room searching   
  
for her. Fearing for her safety, he wasn't prepared for the vision placed   
  
before his eyes when he burst into the bathroom, and froze in his tracks.   
  
Bulma was lounging in the bath, her aqua tresses floating elegantly on   
  
the waters surface, the soap bubbles just barely covering her breasts.   
  
His mind barely had time to register the image before she had jumped   
  
up startled, unintentionally giving him an even better view. With a   
  
startled shriek, Bulma grabbed a towel and covered herself while a   
  
blushing ouji turned his back to her.  
  
"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked. "Barging into   
  
my bathroom like that!"  
  
"I came to speak with you woman! But you didn't answer when I called,"   
  
he growled defensively, still not facing her.  
  
Calming herself, Bulma slipped out of the tub and stepped up behind   
  
him. "What did you need to tell me?" she asked softly, placing a hand   
  
on his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta sighed and took a deep breath, he could do this! "Woman . . .   
  
Bulma . . . I . . I'm . . . . . . sorry." Bulma's eyes widened, Vegeta was   
  
apologizing? "I should not have lashed out at you earlier. You did not   
  
deserve it." Vegeta's entire face was red now, what would he do if she   
  
refused to accept his apology?   
  
Feeling incredibly bold and giddy, Bulma skipped in front of him and   
  
wrapped her arms around his neck, "Apology accepted," she murmured,   
  
pressing her lips to his in their first kiss. The kiss was sweet and   
  
chaste, but still left its participants tingling.   
  
Reluctantly, Vegeta disengaged from Bulma's arms, "Good night,   
  
Bulma," he whispered softly to her as her left.  
  
She watched him go, a bright smile illuminating her face, "Good night,   
  
my prince."  
  
  
  
  
  
January 25, 2002  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the   
  
property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are   
  
mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart   
  
so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


	11. Chapter 10 Saiyajin Mating Habits

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com or murasaki_rose@dbzmail.com  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
Title: Destiny Calls  
Genre: AU, romance, action/adventure  
Pairings: B/V, K(G)/CC, J/M  
Rating: R  
Notes: " " indicates speech, ' ' indicates thought, ~ ~ indicates   
telepathy  
Warnings: some limeish moments  
Chapter 10 - Saiya-jin Mating Habits  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sweep duty was relatively easy, spend the day searching a sector for   
remnants of Frieza's army, rebel dissidents, slave traders, and the like.   
File your reports before dinner, then you had free time till the next day.   
Simple. Which is why Prince Vegeta rotated the duty amongst his   
soldiers, it was good for morale. This week sweep duty fell on Kakarott   
who was accompanied this time by Chichi, Kuririn, and Melissa.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What sectors are we checking out next, K-chan?" Chichi asked, using   
her pet name for him.  
Kakarott blushed and turned to see if Kuririn had heard before   
answering her. He breathed an inward sigh of relief, the Chikyuu   
warrior and his wife were too far behind to have heard. Grinning at her,   
he brought up the orders on his scouter, "Eto . . . thirty-six and thirty-  
seven in quadrant four. There's been some sightings of unauthorized   
ships in those areas."  
Chichi's delicate features twisted in disgust, "Slavers?"  
"Most likely," he answered, wrapping an arm around her waist and   
pulling her close. "But if there are, we'll take care of them, ne?"  
"Hai," she agreed, snuggling against his chest.  
Behind them, another couple watched the young warriors. "That is just   
too sweet," Melissa murmured, taking Kuririn's hand in her own.  
"It's just a matter of time, isn't it?" Kuririn asked, resting his head on his   
wife's shoulder. Melissa nodded in silent reply, before resting her own   
head on Kuririn's. It wouldn't be long now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You guys just don't get it do you?!" Kakarott growled, flinging the slave   
trader across the field. Behind him another one leveled a blaster at him   
and fired. Kakarott turned about, caught the blast in one hand and fired   
off a ki-blast with the other. The slaver didn't even have time to scream.   
Satisfied with his success, Kakarott looked over to where Chichi was   
fighting. He smiled, she was driving her opponent back relentlessly, all   
he could do was block and that proved useless against her brutal   
assault. With a sudden yell, she broke his defenses knocking him deep   
into the ground, then finishing him off with a ki blast. When she cried   
out in pain Kakarott felt his heart stop. Snarling he rushed to her aid,   
only to stop when Chichi went tearing after her attacker, a murderous   
glint in her eyes. The slaver attempted to strike her again with his   
energy whip but failed. Chichi allowed it to wrap around her arm then   
yanked it from his hands. Smiling coldly, the raven-haired senshi   
vanished from sight only to reappear behind the confused slaver. A   
quick twist of the neck and it was all over for him.   
Beaming proudly, Kakarott walked over to Chichi and swept her into his   
arms. "Well done, watashi no tenshi(my angel)," he murmured into her   
hair. Chichi was positively glowing, she loved it when he called her   
that. Looking down at her blood-splattered face, Kakarott felt a deep   
yearning for the small Chikyuu warrioress. Chichi was indeed an angel,   
a warrior angel. One who's strength, beauty, and spirit made her a   
worthy mate for him. It didn't hurt that she was just as brutal in battle as   
any saiya-jin woman either. Guided by instinct, Kakarott cupped her   
chin in his hand, tilting her face to meet his gaze.  
"K-chan?" her eyes went wide as Kakarott bent down, stopping just   
short of her lips.  
"Chichi," her name spoken so softly as to be inaudible. Without a   
second thought, the spiky-haired saiya-jin captured her lips with his   
own, surrendering himself entirely to instinct. Chichi melted into his   
embrace, her body molding to his(`cept where their armor got in the way).   
Kakarott purred deep in his throat when he felt Chichi attempting to pull   
them closer, despite their armor, as their kisses grew more passionate.  
"Oi! Much as we'd love to let you two stay here and make out, we've   
gotta get back to camp and make our report!"  
The couple broke apart, startled by Kuririn's shout. Kakarott rolled his   
eyes, "Oh all right." Sighing reluctantly the large saiya-jin released a   
fiercely embarrassed Chichi from his arms.  
'Damn,' she thought. 'Just when Kakarott finally makes a move on me,   
Kuririn goes and interrupts.' Chichi scowled inwardly, 'What if he's too   
scared to try again?' Just the memory of Kakarott's arms around her   
made her feel warm all over. She couldn't lose him now! 'Hmm, maybe   
it's time I got a little aggressive. But how to go about it . . ?'  
"Oi, Chichi! Are you gonna stand there and space-out all day?! Ikuzo!"  
Chichi made a face at Melissa before joining the others in the air.   
"Beh!"  
Melissa laughed at Chichi's juvenile reaction, 'Don't worry girl, tonight   
you'll have him all to yourself.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's so beautiful out here."  
Kakarott nodded in response, from where he was lying next to Chichi.   
They were watching the stars come out and just generally enjoying each   
other's company. The saiya-jin warrior yawned widely, stretching his   
arms above his head, it felt good to be out in the wild. "So Chichi," he   
began saying, lowering his arms, "What do you . . ?" he cut off suddenly   
when his arm came into contact with something soft and warm.   
Kakarott could only stare as Chichi snuggled right up against him,   
wrapping a slender arm around his waist. "Chi?"  
Smiling seductively, the raven-haired warrioress lifted herself up on one   
elbow and fixed Kakarott in place with passion drenched eyes. "K-  
chan," she murmured huskily.  
He eyed her nervously, "Umm yeah?"  
She smiled again, running her fingers across his waist right below his   
armor. "I was thinking . . ."  
"A-about w-what?" he stammered, unused to Chichi's aggressiveness.   
It was stirring his blood more than anything he'd ever felt in his life.  
She bent down until her lips were almost touching his, "About us."  
Her soft voice and dangerously close body sent Kakarott's brain into   
lock-up. When she brushed her lips against his, instinct took full   
control. Growling low in his throat, Kakarott crushed their lips together   
and rolled them over so her was pinning Chichi under his body.   
Surprised but by no means upset, Chichi reached up and removed her   
scouter and Kakarott's, tossing them off to the side then sliding her   
hands into his unruly hair. Pulling back, Kakarott smirked down at her   
and unhooked the clasps to her shoulder guards then took her armor   
off, leaving her in just her gloves, boots, and bodysuit. Smiling   
seductively, Chichi bit the tip of one of her gloves and pulled it off,   
raising her other hand towards Kakarott in an unspoken invitation.   
Picking up instantly, the spiky haired saiya-jin took hold of her glove with   
his teeth, purring softly as she slid her hand out. Kakarott tossed the   
glove to the side, grinning when he felt Chichi's small hands undoing the   
clasps of his shoulder guard. Chichi smirked up at Kakarott as she   
drew his armor over his head. She was surprised once again when his   
ungloved hands buried themselves into her silky hair just before he   
reclaimed her lips. Chichi gasped delightedly when Kakarott began   
trailing kisses down her bare shoulder. Stopping at the junction   
between her neck and shoulder, Kakarott purred against her skin. The   
sound and sensation making the warm feeling in her stomach increase   
tenfold, she didn't think she would ever get enough of that wonderful   
sound.  
"K-chan," she moaned, tightening her arms around him.  
Kakarott prepared to mark his mate when something occurred to him,   
did she even know what she was getting into? Reluctantly, he sat up   
pulling Chichi into his lap, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"K-chan, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, her eyes tearing in fear of   
his rejection.  
He smiled warmly at her, his own ebony eyes reassuring, "Chichi, what   
do you know about saiya-jin mating?"  
She wrinkled her nose in thought, "Ano, not much. But isn't it pretty   
much like human mating, `cept a bit wilder? Oh, and that you mark your   
mates by biting them, ne?"  
Kakarott grinned, "True, but there's one more thing . . ." Chichi leaned   
forward, whatever he was about to say had to be important. "Saiya-jin   
mate for life."  
"Nani?"  
He ran a finger down the side of her face, tracing the curve of her cheek   
then back up, taking a strand of her raven hair between his fingers.   
"Hai. That's why I stopped. I wanted to be sure you knew." The young   
saiya-jin's eyes grew sad, "and now that you know, I'm sure you'll want   
some time to think a- . . ." Chichi's lips against his cut him off and all he   
could do was blink in surprise.  
She drew back and smiled at him, "You were saying?"  
He blinked at her before taking her hands in his, "Chi? Are you sure   
you want this?"  
She nodded, "More than anything, K-chan."  
  
  
April 12, 2002  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
For those of you who've been wondering: Vegeta is 20, Bulma is 21, Jianu and   
Kakarott are 19, Turles is 23, Radditz is 26, and Chichi is 18.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the   
property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are   
mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart   
so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


End file.
